The Sky In His Eyes
by Hades.youngest.son
Summary: Nico absolutely hates the idea of transferring to a boarding school, but it turns out to be better than he expected when he meets someone special. Contains solangelo, percabeth, jiper and caleo. i apologize for badly written smut, I m asexual and writing smut weirds me out a bit, also the characters ages have been changed to fit the story


Nico sighed to himself as he stepped out of the car. He looked up at the fancy old school building and the huge garden around it. He still was not sure what to think about this whole thing. His half-sister Hazel stood at his side and put an arm around his shoulders.

"This will be fun, trust me", she said softly. Nico just shrugged. Even it weren´t for Hazel, he would not be here right now.

 _"No, Dad! I´m not going to fucking boarding school!" Nico shouted at his father. Hades had just broken the news to his children that they were going to attend a boarding school soon. While Hazel had reacted quite positively, Nico did not like it at all. Hades took a deep breath._

 _"Nico, listen, I know it´s been hard for you, but I think being around people your age would help you. I´ll have to do even more business trips and I won´t be able to take care of you enough."_

 _Nico just snorted. Hazel gently placed a hand on his arm._

 _"Please, Neeks. I´ll be there with you, you´ll be alright, I promise." She smiled at Nico. He didn´t even look at her._

 _"Nico, this school has great counseling and the principal is an old friend of mine", Hades spoke up again. "You´ll be fine and you can´t stay homeschooled forever" He added._

 _His son simply got up from the kitchen table and ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut and sat on the floor, tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them away. Crying was for children, it was weak. He wouldn't be weak. He heard the door open behind him._

 _"Neeks?" It was Hazel_

 _He didn't answer. If he tried to speak he´d surely start crying. Hazel sat down next to him on the floor and put an arm around him. He leant against her just a slight bit. They sat in silence. After a while, Hazel spoke up again._

 _"She would have wanted her to go, you know",_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Bianca"_

 _Nico flinched at her name. "Don't mention her", he said_

 _"Sorry", Hazel sounded as if she genuinely was sorry. She ran a hand trough her half-brother´s hair. "You know it´s true, though"_

 _Nico had to admit she was right. Bianca would have wanted him to go, to meet new people, to learn new things. He couldn't disappoint her._

 _"I´ll think about it", he said._

Nico looked at Hazel by his side and flashed her a small smile. Then he freed himself from her grip, grabbed his luggage and followed his father who was walking towards the building.

The school was just as fancy on the inside as it did on the outside. They entered it through a hall with marble tiles on the floor and sculptures and paintings lining the walls. Some looked old and expensive, others seemed to be made by students. The hallways leading to the principal´s office and the office itself were not as extravagant, but still, Nico had to admit that he was impressed. He sat down next to Hazel as his father started talking to the principal, Mr. Chiron, but didn´t bother listening. Instead, he looked at the photos lining the wall next to him. They showed Mr. Chiron and several groups of students: a swimming and a football team, a chess club and a group of both male and female cheerleaders. He jumped a little as Hazel suddenly dropped something in his lap. His timetable, the school´s rulebook and the key to his dorm.

As soon as he entered his dorm, Nico remembered why he hated boarding schools: his roommate´s half of the room was pure chaos. His roommate himself was laying on his bed, wearing headphones and fidgeting with a bunch of wires and pieces of metal and plastic. Nico carried his suitcase over to his bed and sat down. So this was where he would be staying. He still wasn't too fond of this.

"Hey there", his roommate said, "I´m Leo, are you my new roomie? Oh right, of course you are, obviously, what´s your name?" he laughed. Nico just blinked at him.

"I´m Nico", he said after a moment of silence.

"Nice to meet you Nico", Leo smiled warmly.

Nico somehow managed to return the smile.


End file.
